


爱你在心口难开 Affection too shy to convey

by VeroSue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroSue/pseuds/VeroSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我知道这是什么，”Arthur盯着Eames手里的狗牌。“你为什么要给我这个？“</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱你在心口难开 Affection too shy to convey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affection too Shy to Convey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561213) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



Arthur久久地瞪着Eames手里的链子。

Eames大笑。“你还好吗，darling？”

Arthur眨了眨眼。“这是什么，Eames？”他语气虚弱，难以置信地问。

Eames朝他咧开了嘴，歪歪扭扭的牙齿一览无余。“我的狗牌，在我还为女王服务的时候。这难道不明显吗？”他回答，语气调侃。

Arthur把视线从狗牌移开，怒视着Eames。“我知道这是什么，”他说，“为什么你要给我这个？”

Eames没有说话，只是看着Arthur，虽然他的嘴唇微微地抽动了一下。

Arthur又眨了眨眼，来回看着狗牌和Eames。“这又不是——”Arthur开口，“这又不是——我们又不是……在谈恋爱，Eames。”

Eames挑起了一边眉毛，就算他什么都没说，Arthur也能清楚听到那句没说出口的“是这样吗，宝贝？”

“这不是谈恋爱，”Arthur说，虽然他自己都觉得自己的语气太弱了，“我们只是……睡在一起。你让我呆在这里因为这样比较方便。而且。而且我在你的房子里有我自己的书房，而且我已经五个月没在别的地方住过了，而且我们一起写购物清单，而且我还他妈的帮你洗衣服，而且耶稣基督啊，Eames，你还给了我你的狗牌。Eames，我们这是在谈恋爱吗？”

Eames拉起Arthur的手，把狗牌塞进他手心，然后轻轻吻了一下Arthur嘴角。

“你反应真够慢的，”Eames咧嘴笑，又加了一句，“我二十分钟内得赶到机场，love。请你等我从布鲁塞尔回来再崩溃好吗？”

Arthur朝Eames眨眼。“我们在谈恋爱。”

Eames朝他微笑。“看起来是这样没错。”

Arthur不确定他们之间的这段关系有多长时间，因为他甚至都没意识到他们已经开始谈恋爱了。而现在Eames给了Arthur他的狗牌，一段关系要进展到什么程度你的伴侣才会给你他的狗牌而这又意味着什么还有——

“我没有狗牌，”Arthur脱口而出。“我要给你什么？”

Eames的笑容扩大了，Arthur都不能理解这是为什么，但是他只是说了句，“回头见，love。”

然后他就走了。去了操蛋的机场。要去操蛋的布鲁塞尔。因为在电话里拒绝一桩生意是“不礼貌的，love。”

而Arthur呆呆地站在这里，试图搞清楚他们是怎么从工作期间的炮友发展到同居再发展到谈恋爱的。

他又朝着门眨了好几次眼，然后走向自己的书房（Arthur的书房，在他现在住的Eames的房子里，搞什么鬼）开始画起了流程图。

 

***

 

在他喝了第三杯咖啡和完善第五版关于他和Eames关系的流程图草稿中间，他给Ariadne打了个电话。

“耶稣啊，Arthur，巴黎现在是凌晨4点，”Ariadne用抱怨代替了问候。“你最好是被枪击了还是什么的。”

Arthur不由笑了起来。“并没有，让你失望了。”

“那你为什么凌晨4点打电话？”Ariadne打了个哈欠问。

“Ari，”Arthur说，“我和Eames是什么时候开始谈恋爱的？”

“什么？”Ariadne问。“你忘了你们的周年纪念日还是啥的？我怎么会知道？问Eames去。”

“好吧，”Arthur叹了口气。“让我重新说一遍：作为我们的朋友，你觉得我们最早是什么时候开始这段关系的？”

Ariadne又打了哈欠。“我真的不知道，”她迷迷糊糊地说，“可能两年前，Fischer任务之后的那个工作。”

“Tanner那个活？”Arthur震惊地喊。“我们那时候连床都没上呢。”

“真的吗？”Ariadne难以置信地说。“那时候你们俩都那么卿卿我我了。你还总是朝他微笑。比对我笑的次数还多。”

Arthur眨了眨眼。“我们。我。啥？”

“好吧，那么，”Ariadne说。“呃，八个月前Chang那桩工作？我都看见Eames洛杉矶那幢房子名下写着你的名字了。”

“我的名字什么？”Arthur，好吧他并没有尖叫，不过也差不多了。“不可能。Eames和我在那桩工作之前就上过两次床。”

Ariadne哼哼着说。“但有时候你就是知道。”

“知道什么？”Arthur现在几乎是在心烦意乱地大喊了。

“知道该让我回去睡觉了，”Ariadne又打了个哈欠。“等我醒了再问我。晚安，Arthur。”然后她挂掉了电话。

Arthur惊恐地瞪着自己的手机。他这么长时间都错过了什么啊？

 

***

 

“操，”Arthur咒骂着，马克笔停在白板上，他正试图标出那次在悉尼Eames带他出去吃晚饭还送了他袖扣的确切时间点。“操。我们在一起了。”

 

***

 

Dom朝Arthur眨着眼。“抱歉，啥？”

“Eames给了我他的狗牌，”Arthur重复。“我没有狗牌，我该给他什么？”

“你为啥问我？”Dom问他，没错，这问题问得好。

Arthur耸耸肩。“你有Mal。你肯定知道些关于恋爱的事。你们确定关系的时候你给了她什么？”

Dom一脸空白地看着他。

Arthur叹了口气。“你给Mal最珍贵的礼物是什么？”

“我会说是植梦，因为这是最天才的礼物，”Dom说，“不过事与愿违，Mal为此而死，我还被逼在外潜逃。呃，我给她买刀？很多刀？哦，其中一把还刻着她的名字！”

Arthur的头重重倒在面前的桌子上。

为什么他还在和Dom做朋友？

“不管你要给他什么，”Dom开口，Arthur抬头看他。“确保它对你的意义正如它对他的意义一样重要。”

Arthur还在思考这个（令人惊讶地见解深刻）的信息，Dom加了一句，“比如我们一周年结婚纪念日的时候，我把我八岁生日爸爸给我的钓鱼竿送给了Mal。”

Arthur目瞪口呆地看着他，同时告诫自己在有儿童在场的情况下以头撞桌影响是不好的。“你甚至是怎么让Mal看你一眼的？” 

Dom连眼睫毛都没动一下。“龙舌兰，昏暗的灯光以及一个皮纳塔。”

Arthur直接撞上了桌。

 

***

 

Arthur仔细衡量着自己的选项。

他可以在他纽约公寓的名下写进Eames的名字，但是他不想让Eames觉得这只是因为Eames先这么做了。他可以买一幢属于他们俩的房子，但是他不想让Eames觉得他不喜欢住在Eames的房子里。他可以提议来一次奢华度假游，但他们刚在印尼呆了两周，Arthur那时还以为那是次侦查工作，不过现在他知道这只是Eames为了让他同意去印尼找的借口。他还可以——

说实在的，他真的不知道自己还有什么选项。

“操，”Arthur呻吟道。“为什么我当初他妈的没参军？”

 

***

 

“如果我想给Eames点东西，一些具有私人意义的东西，我应该给他什么？”Arthur问。

Yusuf沉默了一下。“你是在咨询恋爱意见吗，Arthur？”

Arthur在电话这头叹了口气。”是的。“

“你知道我现在拥有的最接近恋爱的关系是和Peter吧？”Yusuf停顿了一下接着说，“你知道的，我的宠物蜥蜴？”

Arthur揉了揉太阳穴，试图抵抗逐渐发作的偏头痛。“我问你是因为你是Eames最好的朋友。他有跟你提到过什么他想要的东西吗？”

“就我所知没有，”Yusuf说，听上去有点抱歉。“不过，你要是把自己用蝴蝶结绑起来然后性感地躺在床上或者什么地方等着他肯定不会错，我觉得。”

Arthur挂了电话。

这段关系注定要走向失败。

 

***

 

“我觉得你应该在布鲁塞尔多呆几天，”Eames那天晚上打电话来的时候Arthur说。

“什么？宝贝，你为了这些狗牌崩溃了吗？”Eames问。“我跟你说了等我回家再崩溃，对吧？”

“我没有崩溃，”Arthur撒谎说，同时很高兴他的声音十分冷静坚定。“我只是觉得布鲁塞尔是个好地方，既然你有机会去那儿，你应该四处逛逛。”

“Arthur，我知道你崩溃的时候听起来啥样。”

“我听起来不像崩溃，”Arthur冷静地告诉他。

“这就是我的意思！”Eames说。“你崩溃的时候听起来不像崩溃，所以我才知道你在崩溃。”

“这完全都说不通！”Arthur大喊，好吧，现在他的手都开始抖了，Eames现在看不到他真是太好了。

“Arthur，”Eames的声音很温柔，好像正努力让Arthur冷静下来，这当然很蠢，因为Arthur并没有崩溃。“darling，这只是我的狗牌。如果你不想要的话你不用留着它们。”

只是，这听起来好像是在说你如果不想要我的话可以不用和我在一起，Arthur不知道对此该如何反应。这甚至都不是Arthur的意思。

Eames叹了口气，他听起来一副放弃的样子，Arthur对这整件事都感觉糟糕透顶。“按计划我明天晚上到家，然后我们谈谈，好吗？”

 

***

 

Arthur坐在书房里，啜饮着一杯苏格兰威士忌，花了几个小时瞪着他和Eames恋情的流程图（这开始于十个月前，在拉斯维加斯，这本来应该只是一夜情；他们第一次约会是在越南，两周后；Arthur在五个月前非正式地搬了进来），然后字迹变得模糊不清，然后。

然后他有了个主意。

 

***

 

Eames到家的时候，Arthur正在客厅等他。

Eames看上去很疲累。他的脸上挂着眼袋，衣服皱巴巴的，但是他在微笑，即使眼中并无笑意。“你好，darling。”

虽然Arthur真的很想说”我想你“或者”我知道你因为我没睡好“，但是他没说出口，因为他计划好了一切，而且不会让Eames干扰他的计划。他说，“坐。”

Eames照做了，他重重坐在沙发上。笑容从他脸上消失，取而代之的是一种混合着踌躇和一点点悲伤的表情。Arthur几乎本能地皱起了眉因为他不想看到Eames露出这种表情。

“你应该告诉我的，”Arthur在一阵长长的沉默后说。

Eames皱眉。“告诉你什么？”

“我们在谈恋爱，我搬进来，你的房子挂着我的名字——”

“我们的房子，”Eames轻轻地插嘴。

Arthur久久地看着他。“我们的房子，”他重复。

Eames笑了。“这不需要是一段关系。我们不用给任何东西打上标签。我们可以就这样，没关系的。”

听Eames这么说让Arthur有点忧郁，他微微抬起头问，“为什么你把你的狗牌给我？”

Eames耸耸肩。“我那天找到了它们，觉得应该把它们给你，那么我出去工作或者干嘛的时候能有些我的东西在你身边。我只是——只是觉得把它们给你是对的。”

Arthur点点头，他笑得几乎有点可怜。“我为了搞清楚应该送你什么还画了表格。”

Eames大笑。“你当然会画表格了，”他宠爱地说。“你不需要给我任何东西做回报，love。我只是想让你留着它们。”

“我知道，”Arthur说，然后伸进口袋拿出了一个小盒子递给Eames。他紧张不安地笑了一声。“我给你这个，不是因为觉得要回报你的狗牌，也不是因为我花了太多时间想搞清楚要给你什么或者什么都不给。我给你这个是因为我信任你而且我想让你留着它。”

Eames打开盒子，然后猛地抬头看着Arthur。“Darling，这个—”

“这是一个完全一样的复制品，”Arthur告诉他，“所以它不是什么纪念品。它的重心和我的那个一模一样。”

Eames瞪着他，眨了眨眼。

Arthur咧嘴笑了。“我觉得我们好像调换了角色。”

“Arthur，”Eames喃喃说，“love，你给了我一个自己图腾的复制品。这不是什么可以重新收回去的东西。”

Arthur点点头。“我知道。这就是它全部的意义。”

Eames颤抖着大笑出声，然后用手揉了揉脸。“我现在要告诉你一些事，而且我需要你答应我你不会因此崩溃。”

Arthur怒视着他，没被逗笑。

Eames看着他的眼睛，认真地说，“我很爱你，Arthur，我真的爱你，”然后慢慢地竖起手指，一根，两根，三根—

Arthur大喊，“你是在数我什么时候会崩溃吗？”他朝Eames扔了一个靠垫（故意没打中），叫他混蛋，然后用一个吻合上了他们之间的距离。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank sarahyyy so much for allowing me to translate it. Hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
